


so high (in one way or another)

by owllegator



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Highschool AU, LMAO, M/M, but - Freeform, keith has no friends..., keith is conscious of how emo he looks but can't bring himself to care, lance will save the day, rating may change!, they're gonna be cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllegator/pseuds/owllegator
Summary: Locker #465, the numbers a bit faded. Everything in this school was like that. A bit old, and bit cloudy, the morning fog never went away. He opened the locker putting his extra pencils and spirals away and revealed a lock from his backpack. He closed the squeaky door and locked it shut with the bright red lock. It’s vibrant color stood out from the pale grey lockers, making his locker easy to spot from across the halls. Keith always did that, it was convenient.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [begrudgedoctopus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/begrudgedoctopus/gifts).



> okay this is super wip and i had no plan for it  
> but enjoy

December fourteen. He moved to a new town, a smaller one. The name was too common (something ending in “ville”) to remember whether it was his or not. It wasn’t his choice of course, he was moving in with some foster parents who probably felt bad for the orphan. Then they’d realise he was an actual human and eventually regret what they’d done and send him back to the orphanage. Rinse and repeat.

Lucky for Keith, he was turning 17 soon. As soon as he was 18 he could leave on his own, start his own life. (Where that would be? He thought he’d end up somewhere stupid like the middle of the desert.)

On the first day of his new school, he walked into the office and was directed to his homeroom class with a map that had many creases and was given a (slightly creased and crumpled as well) schedule. The person giving him the paper was a short girl, his hair was blonde and tangled. She looked overall like a mess. Without a thank you, Keith nodded to the shorter lady and strode out into the hallway to check out his locker.

Locker #465, the numbers a bit faded. Everything in this school was like that. A bit old, and bit cloudy, the morning fog never went away. He opened the locker putting his extra pencils and spirals away and revealed a lock from his backpack. He closed the squeaky door and locked it shut with the bright red lock. It’s vibrant color stood out from the pale grey lockers, making his locker easy to spot from across the halls. Keith always did that, it was convenient.

Now for his own looks it was quite different. He was the opposite of “standing out”… well color-wise. A plain black tee with worn black skinny jeans. He knew he looked like some sad emo kid. He wasn’t stupid or anything. He just couldn’t bring himself to pick out a new outfit everything, with coordination colors and whatnot. And it’s not like he couldn’t! Keith was actually a pretty good designer and would 100% make up some new and hip outfit– If! He had the funds, and the time.

But beside all that nonsense about fashion, Keith looked pretty emo.

Homeroom was like any other homeroom. Trouble-makers. They were always talking loudly, sitting on top of their desks, he spotted and caramel skinned boy squawking enthusiastically about something to a large boy who was listening intently with a grin. Popular kids, with their cellphones out, using social media’s, talking pictures, giggling together with the same outfit style on each of them, like dolls from the same set. Overall geeks… they always had laptops. He spotted someone in a baggy green sweater, their hair a bright almond color, and they looked like a middle schooler. Quiet kids with their earbuds and headphones, some reading books, studying, just waiting for the classes to begin. Keith was normally among them.

He took a seat in the middle of the class and set his bag beside the desk. The teacher strode in and a boy– oh the troublemaker, came rushing to the seat beside Keith. The boy tried to look like he’d been there all along, trying to act natural, but the fact that you could tell he was trying made it, well… not natural.

“Lance!” The teacher scolded. The boy beside Keith straightened up and put on a convincing smile.

“That’s my name Ms. Z,” He sounded like he was dreading the next conversation.

“I’ve already told you many time to stop plotting whatever it is with your friend here? Which means, please take your seat, and stay there!” She didn’t shout but her tone was brutal.

“Yes ma'am,” He’s deflated face looked down at his notebooks. Ms. Z turned to face Keith.

“I am so sorry for that! Welcome to Garrison High, I hope you enjoy your time here,” Her face moved to a smile, like she hadn’t just broken the poor soul seated next to him.

Keith nodded a thanks as the homeroom announcements started to play on the overhead. He glanced to his side to view the boy, Lance.

His face was a bit sad, not in a concentrated “I won’t cry” way, but more of a hopeless expression. Keith didn’t know this boy, but he silently threw a wish into the universe that this boy’s day would be better.

—

Keith’s day had been pretty bland, he saw Lance in three of his other classes but hadn’t paid much attention to him. He hadn’t made any friends. (Shocking!) He went to his foster home with a few permission slips for his foster parents to sign. They did with some awkward exchanging and Keith excused himself to his room for some studying.

The next day Keith took his seat with his earbuds in, waiting for Ms. Z or the announcements to start. Lance took a seat as well as soon as he entered the classroom. His friend who he had been chatting with the day before shot him a longing look. Lance replied with a toothy grin and a spazzy wave, the previous vibe of “dead” was gone. He seemed pretty spiffy.

Then Lance turned with his smiling face too look at Keith. He waved just like he had to the boy across the room to Keith, then motioned for him to take out his earbuds. Keith pulled out the one on his right–the one closest to Lance, and turned himself like he ready to listen.

“I’m Lance,” The boy smiled. He had a warm voice, it was high in all the right was but still obviously not a child’s.

“Keith,” Keith responded. He stared at Lance with a plain expression, it wasn’t blank or unamused, just not brimming over the edge with bright and colorful joy, you catch the drift? He could be described as feeling “fine”. (God that’s pretty emo…)

“You’re in history with Mrs. Haggar right? Third block?” Lance asked, his smile still dancing across his lips.

Keith nodded. “You’re in science with Coran right? Fifth block?” Keith echoed.

Lance beamed, like his smile grew to amazing lengths and his eyebrows shot up. The boy laughed with his eyes crinkling up a bit, and then let out an amused sigh.

“I think…” He chuckled and looked back into Keith’s eyes. “We’re gonna be friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO PLEASE COMMENT!  
> also any ideas are cool
> 
> posted on tumblr as well!  
> https://snipourr.tumblr.com/post/156221781271/so-high-in-one-way-or-another


End file.
